Fall In Love
by BellaEdwardlover1991
Summary: Fall is setting in, the perfect time to snuggle up with a blanket, a hot chocolate, a burning fireplace and a nice book. This is Bella's ideal night. Especially when her best friend Edward is involved.
1. Chapter 1

**A couple of us decided to go with a little drabble challenge this weekend. I decided to join in. It's not entirely finished yet, but it'll be a short one. After I'm done uploading this little drabble I'll finish uploading Letters of a Killer. **

* * *

**1.**

Cold air and an icy wind greet me as I leave my little bakery. Looking up to the sky I see clouds that could drop a lot of rain on top of my head. Pulling my scarf closer around my throat to protect my neck against the cold I start walking the half a mile to my little cottage. No sense in driving that little bit of distance.

Bright colored leaves surround me. I smile at the yellows and reds and orange and every color in between.

I love fall. I'm in love with fall. It's my favorite season of the year.

It doesn't take long for me to get home. When I get there I quickly light the fireplace, make myself a cup of hot chocolate and settle in my recliner next to the fireplace.

Ah, fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

I live alone. And I'm totally fine with that, mostly because I usually don't end up being alone after all. My best friend Edward drops in almost every night. After his divorce with his horrible bitch of an ex-wife, he moved back in with his parents here in Forks. He lives in their basement, which is better than living in your childhood bedroom, but it's still not that much fun to hang out with your parents every night. So Edward comes here. All summer we spend a lot of time on the porch with homemade lemonade and cards.

Now it's getting colder, and I'm working harder and so is Edward. But he still drops in almost every night. Now we spend time watching movies or reading next to the fireplace. Just like me, Edward is a read-a-holic.

And he's totally hot. But he doesn't know I think that of him.

Shhh.

* * *

**This has 16 drabbles total, with very little plot. Just little joys of Fall and a lot of fluff :) I rated it M just to be safe, but there really isn't a lot of smut in here. It's mostly fluff :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

I am just pouring tomato soup into a bowl when my front door opens. A cold gust sends shivers down my spine, but soon it's gone and warm and cozy in my house again.

"Bella?"

"In here," I yell back. I walk towards my fridge, grabbing some shredded cheese and some slices. Soon I'm fixing up two grilled cheese sandwiches to get ready to put in my grill –yes I have that luxury – and putting some shredded cheese in my soup bowl while Edward pours himself one.

"Do you want some?" I ask, holding up the bag of cheddar.

"No, I've never understood putting cheese _in_ your tomato soup. I'll stick with a grilled cheese sandwich."

"You're missing out on something amazing," I laugh as I take a couple of quick bites. The hot soup is melting the cheese.

I see Edward stare at it like I'm crazy so I offer him a bite. To my surprise, he actually takes it.

"Hmm, that's actually quite good."

"So do you want some cheese in it now?" I offer again.

"Nope, but I do want the grilled cheese you're about to burn."

"OH SHIT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Finally we sit down and eat our soups. This is the perfect kind of day for tomato soup and grilled cheese, and a night with a book and hot chocolate.

But I know Edward wants to watch movies.

I can compromise.

"So what are we doing to night?" Edward asks with his mouth full, spraying crumbs all over the place.

"What?" I ask pointedly. He knows I hate it when he does that.

He chews and empties his mouth before asking again.

"Well, I kind of want to curl up and just read tonight," I admit.

"Alright, I brought my book," He says.

"Really?" I grin. "I thought for sure you had some movies in that bag of yours."

"I do. I'm prepared for everything."

"A true boy scout then, huh."

"I was never a boy scout!"

"I know!"

I love him so much.

And he just doesn't know it.

I want him to know.

But his divorce was finalized only last month.


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I said, there won't be a lot of plot. Some things won't be explained. Like who Edward was married to - it doesn't really matter. Just that she put him through hell :) **

* * *

**5.**

We're both reading, but I have no idea what I just read. I keep peeking over my book to look at Edward. He's lost a lot of weight over the last couple of months, and gained more muscles. The stress of his divorce made him go work out a lot more than usual. He tried to get me to go along with him a couple of times but I really am not the type of girl that works out.

Now, he looks perfect. Almost exactly like the tough man he is. I love it.

I have to keep my mouth shut to keep from drooling.

The funny thing is that sometimes our eyes meet.

Like he's staring at me too.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Finally I put my book down. I just can't concentrate enough to even think about reading my book. And it's a really interesting book. But Edward is so much more interesting.

"Is everything okay?" He asks, obviously concerned.

"Yeah," I smile. I decide to be honest. "I just have a lot of trouble concentrating."

I hope he doesn't think I'm flirting with him. I don't want him to think I'm some kind of whore that jumps on divorced men as soon as they got rid of their wives.

He knows me better than that of course but I don't want to even try.

If he feels the same way I do, he'll have to be the one to start anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Half an hour later, we snuggle up underneath a blanket with two cups of hot chocolate and a big bowl of freshly popped popcorn. Edward popped in some kind of movie about dreams inside of dreams inside of dreams…. I'm all confused, but Edward seems to love it. I just can't focus, with my head on his chest and his arm around me. I have a feeling this is a movie where you have to pay attention, and all my attention is at counting Edward's heartbeat.

And his hand, which is stroking my arm.

Until it isn't stroking just my arm anymore, making me gasp and pretty much jump out of my skin.

"Is this okay?" His thumb is stroking the side of my breast.

I nod, not sure if my voice works enough to speak.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

His thumb becomes a hand that now covers my whole breast, squeezing softly and surprising me because of how good it feels. Then his fingers find my hard nipple, rolling it between them.

I'm in a bit of a daze. So much pleasure is coming from just that one hand, that is doing things that other guys have done but in such a good way that I'm not sure if this is real or a dream.

Then he dips his head down, and his lips find mine. We're now side by side on my couch, the movie still playing in the background, the wood in the fireplace snapping and popping. It's a typical scene from a smutty book, or a romantic movie.

Except it doesn't feel that way when Edward is kissing me. It feels like a regular kiss, but it's Edward so it's better. The taste of his lips is something I will remember for a long time to come.

Then he pulls back, and the look in his eyes immediately makes me nervous.

* * *

**This is the last one for today since hubs is leaving for work really soon. More tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the overwhelming support for this little fic. I apologize for not replying to all reviews individually but my time on a laptop is currently very limited. I try to use it for writing.**

* * *

**9.**

"I… I really want to continue this," He says. "But I do think we need to talk about it first."

I laugh, shaking my head. Then I sit up, running my hand through my hair.

"Bella, don't freak out," He says in my ear. "Please lay back down."

I look at him, my eyebrow raised. "Just… talk."

"Alright. I want you to know that I've wanted to do that for a very long time. But you were not the reason for the divorce, as you know already. I just want to tell you again. But I've wanted this for over two years. And last month, when finally after two and a half years of hell, I was free, the first thing I wanted to do was go to you and take you into my arms and kiss you senseless."

I laugh again, this time wiping away a tear.

These are the words I've wanted to hear for so long. And now I'm hearing them.

I'm so happy.

"I feel the same, Edward. I have for a very long time."

Then his lips are on mine again and words are forgotten.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

We're gasping for air, kissing wildly, hands roaming and hips pushing against each other. We're lost in each other, just exploring this new level of our relationship.

They always say, love is friendship set on fire. Today I've found that this is very true.

Then, while Edward is trying to climb on top of me to do whatever he has in mind, we finally lose our balance. He ends up with his back on the floor, and me on top of him. He's groaning, I'm laughing and together we're just a mess.

"You okay?" I ask breathlessly, still laughing.

"Yeah, I may have hit my head."

"That's nothing new," I joke. "That happened a lot to you as a baby."

Now he's laughing too.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

The heat of the fireplace is toasting us up a little, but I'm still surprisingly comfortable.

Edward obviously has other ideas when he slides his hands under my sweater, getting ready to take it off. His hand finds the clasp of my bra, struggling only a little when he tries to take it off. Then my top half is naked, warmed only by his body and the heat of the fire. The chill makes my nipples hard almost immediately, but Edward covers them quickly with his mouth and hands.

Edward's obviously a boob man.

But just this is not enough for me, so I take it a couple of steps further.

It doesn't take long for Edward to get the hint and soon we're both undressing.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

I'm amazed at how easy this is. I expected to be nervous and over excited, but instead I'm completely calm and focused, even while Edward is kissing my neck, my tits, and then down towards where I want him most.

He's good at this. I'm not surprised, he was married for over seven years after all. She must've kept him around for other reasons than his good looks and great personality, because we all know she never cared about the latter.

His tongue is heaven, and soon he's sending me right there. And when I come down, I return the favor.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

The next morning I wake up wrapped in Edward's arms, content and warm with the thick blanket covering us. His arm is my pillow, the rug my bed. In the fireplace the wood is still smoldering, giving off a little bit of heat.

Memories of last night hit me at full force, a big grin appearing on my face.

_It really happened._

I try to move away from Edward without waking him, but his arm tightens around me.

_Alright. I'll stay._ I sigh with a smile on my face, snuggling more against him. I close my eyes and felt myself drift off again, dreaming of flickering flames, naked bodies and powerful orgasms.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

"Hi honey, I'm home!" Edward's cheerful voice enters the house. "And I brought pizza!"

"I'm in the bathroom," I yell back. I close my eyes again and relax in the tub. Nothing beats a relaxing bath with lavender soap on a cold, rainy day.

"Hey sweetheart," Edward's face pokes around the curtain. "I see you're already working on relaxing. Too bad, I had other things in mind to relax you."

I laugh. "I can never be too relaxed. It was a really busy day today," I say. The yawn that follows proves my point.

"Well, you'll have to be out of the tub for me to be able to do what I have in mind."

"Not at all," I say, motioning for him to get undressed. Finally, he gets my hint and crawls in with me after I let out some water.

"Ah, the joys of a hot bath after a cold day," Edward says when he's finally situated.

"That's the whole reason I'm in here!"

"I can think of better reasons..."

His wandering hands said it all.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

"Do I smell apple pie?" Edward asks one Sunday morning when he finally rolls out of bed.

"You sure do! I picked the apples early this morning, before the rain came in. Now I'm working on a pie here, and this afternoon I'm making some applesauce to can."

"And let me guess," Edward laughs. "You're going to need my help with that."

"Well, it'd be appreciated." I admit.

He shrugs. "Alright. Just let me know what you need me to do."

"For now, I'd like a cup of coffee," I answer while I'm trying to put as many apple slices in my pie as possible.

"One cup of coffee coming up."

I smile, which Edward notices.

"What has you smiling honey?"

"We're like an old married couple sometimes, while we've only really been together for a couple of weeks."

"Well, yeah. But we've known each other for much longer, it's really not that strange." He doesn't sound concerned at all.

"Alright, if you say so."

* * *

**I just want to do some shameless promoting here. I sent in my little one-shot for Stand Up 4 Katalina about half an hour ago. And I'm not the only author who wrote something for a good cause. Many amazing authors are contributing for this cause, which I think is a really important one. Cancer is something I will always stand up for. And as a reader, so can you. More information can be found here:**

** .info / stand - up - 4 - katalina/**


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

_Two years later_

"Remember that first fall together?" I ask Edward while we're sitting together on the porch swing. It's a warm fall day, surprisingly.

"Yes, I do. I loved it, and it became my favorite season that year."

Screams and laughter fill our yard, our little girl and the neighbor boy playing around in the big piles of leaves.

"Looks like you have to rake those again later," I comment.

"Sure does. But they're having fun which is more important than anything."

I smile. "Rosalie said she'll pick up Dan around four or so, so you still have time to rake it again before it gets dark."

"Yes, sweetheart," Edward says, kissing me soundly while the sounds of laughter fill my life.

Fall really is my favorite season.

* * *

**And that's all she wrote. Hope you enjoyed it :) **


End file.
